


Miraculous Raider

by AnnieRya



Series: Miraculous Raider [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Archaeology, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Doesn't become Ladybug until later, Gen, Headcanon, Lost Miraculous (Miraculous Ladybug), Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has always had a love for treasure hunting, finding a book on the Miraculous box just kick started a love into a passion that leads her to something she didn't expect.Mari is a Tomb Raider and finds the Miraculous on her own and ends up dealing with hawkmoth on top of that, the girl is stressed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Miraculous Raider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Miraculous Raider

  * Marinette becomes interested in fashion at a young age and by extent it’s history.
  * She slowly drifts to books about lost civilizations and treasures.
  * She becomes with treasure and Tombs.
  * At twelve she finds a book with on Artifacts know as Miraculous and goes to check it out. 
  * The Librarian says it’s not in the system and someone must have left it and tells her to drop it off at the lost and found.
  * That was the first time Marinette stole something.
  * Marinette spends years studying the book along with others she managed to beg her grandma to find.
  * She takes up foreign languages.
  * Sneaks out and starts her treasure hunting small.
  * She starts with places that have been standing for a couple of centuries, several churches in Paris are home to stuff that people thought were lost apparently.
  * She thinks her parents don’t know about her hobby until her mom asks if she needs any food for her next outing.
  * Apparently books and stuff don't clean it themselves and isn’t exactly hidden.
  * Her dad helps her build and place to hide the very important stuff. 
  * She’s been recognized for her acts by the President of France, she’s required to sell her finds to the french government a lot.
  * She can keep the small stuff through and has a wall of stuff and a file cabinet full of documents stating her finds are authentic. 
  * She’s apart of an international club of young treasures hunters and archaeologist some of her friends from there stay over when on expeditions.
  * Chloe calls her a nerd because of this but her dad explains to be nice to her since Marinette has impressed and sold to people bigger than him.
  * She one of the school’s ‘trophy students’
  * Someone broke into her house once to steal something and got their ass kicked by a 14 year old who’s took judo for this exact reason.
  * When Alya joins the class her blog isn’t about Ladybug but it’s about people and their badass adventures and life stories.
  * She gets a lot of interviews from famous people who Marinette introduces to her.
  * She and Adrien are friends since his father sees her as a reputable person and her crush is short lived and non-stalkerish.
  * Marinette has been out of class due to her archaeology and treasure hunting and tomb raiding.
  * Ms Bustier has it in her head she should be a model student and doesn’t like this since it’s a bad example and talks to her about this in front of the class.
  * Marinette point’s out her grades are good and Bustier says it’s bad for college to miss so much class.
  * Marinette laughs saying that she has several scholarships lined up, has a career and has a bank account with money that grows each time she goes out.
  * Lila got called out on her BS by Marinette and tried calling her jealous and had the audacity to challenge her, saying that someone so young couldn’t have done does things(The class doesn't believe Lila but wants to see where this is going)
  * Instead of using google, Marinette goes home at lunch and comes back with something she found and slaps down the proof of authenticity and news article on her desk. 
  * Lila shut the heck up.
  * Marinette is a bit of a dramatic
  * She took a month off school before summer break.
  * She’s been prepping for an expedition to find the miracle box for years.
  * She goes alone and stays with either her grandma’s friends or the families of her friends from the club.
  * She had a lot of side adventures since two teens who are both treasure hunters and tomb raiders equals the authorities in several countries seeing her and her friend and goes “So you brought another one, what did you two find this time?”
  * Alya is publishing her adventures on her blog since Mari agreed to vlog some of it(doesn’t know of the box though) and her and her friends tell stories.
  * People love it.
  * Marinette finds the cave which should house the box, and almost gets herself killed.
  * Instead of finding the box she only finds one.
  * After getting home to Paris Marinette finally opens it.
  * Tikki has a new holder.



**Bonus**

  * Marinette learns that magic is real and almost has a heart attack since she’s a FREAKING TOMB RAIDER and the amount of shit she’s touched which could be cursed is enough to kill her a million times over.
  * Tikki points out all of the stuff she has with Magic.
  * Adrien taught her fencing when she got to keep a saber.
  * She says offhandedly to one of the club Members that magic is real and they freeze and asked what did she find(Mari lied to them)
  * Apparently this is well known in the community and you gotta find out yourself. 
  * Marinette stayed with a friend in London, She taught her how to shoot, Take a guess who it was.



**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments and Kudos


End file.
